


An Unexpected Friendship ~ Kuzuryuu x Reader

by Anarina



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Complete, Eventual Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarina/pseuds/Anarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from deviantART which is a Kuzuryuu x Reader oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Friendship ~ Kuzuryuu x Reader

"Kuzuryuu-san?"

You were currently standing outside of the cabin of the babyfaced Super High School Level Gangster, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. It hadn't been long since you ended up stuck on the island with the rest of your Hope's Peak Academy classmates, and as you were a somewhat shy and quiet person, you usually avoided people unless you absolutely had to talk to them. As well as that, you were also frightened of getting yourself killed if you got into the wrong kind of situation. But despite all of this, there you were, trying to get Kuzuryuu out of his cabin so he could join the others. How ironic.

"Kuzuryuu-san, don't pretend you're not in there, I know you are."

For a while, it was still silent inside of Kuzuryuu's cabin, but eventually he opened the door.

"What do you want?" He asked, obviously annoyed that you had disturbed him.

"The others are all gathering together for something, they told me to come and get you too." You explained, trying not to let your nerves show.

"Tell them I'm not interested." Kuzuryuu stated.

"Alright. But can I ask you something first?" You responded.

"What?" He replied, sounding like he was irritated.

"Why do you insist on keeping yourself distant from everyone else? I know that I'm being hypocritical, but you should at least try and talk to people," You said, "Besides, someone as cool as you must have some interesting stories to tell, right? I'd want to hear them."

You couldn't believe your eyes, but you thought you saw Kuzuryuu blush a little as he replied, "In that case, why don't you stay here? We could spend the evening together, if you want to."

You smiled as you replied, "I'd love to! Thanks, Kuzuryuu-san!"

"Y-You don't have to add the '-san', just Kuzuryuu is fine." He added, also smiling a little.

"Okay then, Kuzuryuu!" You responded with a small laugh.

\-------------------------------------------

"So after I beat up those guys, guess what happened? Their leader showed up!" Kuzuryuu said, trying to make the story as entertaining as possible.

"No way! What did you do then?" You asked, dying to know what happened next.

"Well, naturally I couldn't run away then, so I had to fight him. Of course, I won with ease."

"That's amazing! It's like something you'd see in an action movie!"

The two of you laughed as Kuzuryuu was telling you stories about his gang life and the kinds of things he did before enrolling to Hope's Peak Academy. You were both sitting on the bed in the cabin, and you were having a lot of fun despite the fact that you were stuck on this island. You were aware of the fact that you could get killed at any time, although you tried your hardest to be optimistic about your current situation. This had turned out to be a good thing, as if you hadn't been as positive as you were at that time, you probably would have never even talked to Kuzuryuu, let alone become friends with him. Although you didn't have a good first impression of him, as you didn't like how he treated everyone else, but you realised that you just needed to make an effort to talk to him in order for him to open up. In the end, you were glad that you could be friends with at least one person on the island.

\---------------------Extended Ending----------------------

When you met up with everyone else the next morning, the first topic to come up was where you were the previous evening.

"Where were you yesterday, [Name]-chan? Ibuki was worried!" Ibuki asked as she saw you walking into the room.

"There was nothing to worry about, I was just with Kuzuryuu." You answered.

"See, Mioda-san, I told you that [Last Name]-san would be fine!" Sonia said with a smile.

"[Last Name]-san, did something happen? You usually address people with '-san', right?" Nanami questioned as she was listening to the conversation.

"Nothing, really! We just talked about stuff." You replied, a small blush beginning to appear on your face.

"Your face says otherwise, [Last Name]!" Akane added with a laugh, which made the other girls do the same, including yourself.

It seemed like you would be getting along with some of the other girls, too.


End file.
